Name Changer
by Bailey C
Summary: Being one of the new pro Go players isn't easy, especially when you can out play 9 dan players. [AU, some OOCness]
1. Chapter 1

**In this world, Sai is still alive and I think I'm a little off on ranks and ages, but it's my story. And it's a little OOC at times, sorry. **

* * *

"Shindo Hikaru, 4 dan, age 15…Touya Akira, 5 dan, age 15…I'll be joining them soon," a girl said as she read the article in the paper about the Go players.**XxXxXx**

School seemed so pointless when she wanted to play go. 'The sakura trees look nice today…so pink and weightless as they float through the wind…' the girl thought as she looked out the window.

"Mitsu!" the teacher yelled.

"Hai!" the girl responded as she looked to the teacher.

"Answer the question!" the teacher said as she pointed to the math problem on the chalkboard.

The girl looked it over a few seconds before answering, "Negative 10 x y squared to the sixth."

"Glad to see you're paying attention," the teacher scoffed.

'Whatever,' the girl rolled her eyes as she looked back out the window.

**XxXxXx**

A few months later, she passed the pro exam.

Why she hadn't done that before was because money was tight in her family until her parents both got better jobs and so had she.

**XxXxXx**

Ogata, 9 dan, had offered to play her. He wanted to see how she played, seeing as she went through the whole pro exam without a loss.

They had set up a room where the pro's play with cameras and everything. The press was there also.

Ogata let the girl have black as he took white. She made her opening move one under the star point.

He played opposite of her.

**--**

The match resulted in a draw counting the 5.5 moku.

"H-how can you beat me?" he stuttered as he looked at the result.

"Simple, my will to succeed was far greater than yours," she said coldly.

"You little brat," he scoffed.

The cameras had turned off before the little argument, "What's your name again kid?" Ogata asked.

"Mitsu Sakura," she said as she stood up and left the room.

Everyone in the room was left speechless. 'Who was that girl?' they all asked themselves.

* * *

**Wow...that's really short...I'll upload another one in a minute.**

**--Sakura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, well, a little OOCness here, but not too much. Pleaseenjoy!**

* * *

Over the months, Sakura had the fastest growing rank of any Go player.

Soon she had raised to Shindo's level.

'Shindo, when will we meet? I need to play you to see where I stand…and once I surpass him, Touya will be my next challenge…prodigy of Go they all say…they've never seen me play. I can play 9 dan people whenever I want…I have to play them…I need to play them…' she thought, as she lied awake in bed.

**XxXxXx**

The day soon enough came for Sakura. There had been a tournament for all 4 through 6 dan players. Shindo and Touya both were entering so Sakura knew she would too.

The matches were set up, if they won all their matches, she would see them in the quarterfinal and semi-final round. 'Shindo…Touya…' she thought as she took her seat.

"Onegaishimasu," they bowed.

**--**

Matches were finished in under an hour at most tables, but Shindo was struggling. Eventually he won at a sudden turn of events as Sakura watched the game proceed.

She noticed a strange aura by Shindo…he seemed a little different, it seemed like those moves weren't his. Some of the not as good ones were his, but most were very strong moves, even for her.

"Waya! How did you do?" Shindo asked as he talked to a brown haired boy next to him. "I won, wasn't easy though," he joked. Shindo smiled and laughed.

Touya had been watching opposite of Shindo as to watch his moves also.

**--**

The second round was about to begin. Sakura had gone to get a quick drink and almost didn't make it in time. "Onegaishimasu," they all bowed.

**--**

Touya had won first out of the three, with Sakura closely behind him. Again, Shindo was last to barely win. His moves seemed worse than his last game. 'I want you at your fullest to play me Shindo, if not you're going to be crushed,' Sakura thought as she left the lobby.

**--**

A few more rounds into the tournament, they were at the quarterfinals. Sakura had her chance to play Shindo at last. 'With the way he's been playing, this should be easy,' Sakura thought as she made her opening move.

**--**

At least halfway through the game, Shindo brought out the stronger side of him, as if someone else was telling him where to move.

'Who ever is telling him to do it won't beat me,' Sakura thought as she placed a stone.

**--**

"I resign," Shindo said as he bowed his head. "Arigato gozaimasu," she bowed her head. They started to clean up their stones. 'I knew it…he still has that aura though…' she thought as she got up out of her seat to watch Touya. He soon won his game and looked at Sakura with the same passion to win.

**--**

The semi-final round was about to begin; it was her time to go against Touya, her new biggest challenge. He made the opening move at the star point and she played under him.

**--**

Halfway through the game, they both started to lose their cool. Both were making unusual moves, but it got the job done. A few minutes later, he had to give up, "I resign." "Arigato gozaimasu," Sakura bowed as she picked up her stones. It looked as if Touya was trying to hold back his tears but wasn't doing very good. He grasped his pant legs hard before he got up and ran off. Sakura watched him leave as she placed the goke on the go-ban.

"What was that for!" Shindo yelled at Sakura. "I can't talk about it here," she sighed as she got up and left the table, waiting for the next match to start.

* * *

**Please let me know if there are any mistakes grammar wise, I think that's how you spell it in Japanese though...and I'm using the same character name, even though it's not the same person. Please review!**

**--Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, a little weird, and I sorta was kinda implying that Sai was helping Hikaru make _some_ of his moves, not all. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"What was that for!" Shindo yelled at Sakura. "I can't talk about it here," she sighed as she got up and left the table, waiting for the next match to start.**Chapter 3 ------**

She eventually played a higher 6 dan that won the tournament last year. "New comer eh? This'll be a piece of cake," he said as he stretched and cracked his fingers. "What makes you think that I'll be easy to beat, if I've beaten Shindou and Touya? It's really just a lame tournament now that my challenges are beaten," she said as she looked at the man. He had to be no older than 18. "Yeah, well, if I made it this far that means I have to be pretty good…" he remarked back. "Yes, I suppose so, but I doubt you would have won against Touya," Sakura said as she glared at him. He gulped. "Let the match begin," the announcer announced. "Onegaishimasu," the two bowed.

**--**

Sakura's opponent was really scared of her. He was making worse and worse moves as the game progressed. 'I can't do this, she's right, there's no way I can beat her if she beat Touya…' he thought as he looked for a place to place his stone. "I resign," he bowed. "Arigato gozaimasu," Sakura bowed as she cleaned up her stones.

**XxXxXx**

"Mitsu!" Shindou shouted as he caught up to her. "What?" she asked as she turned to meet his gaze. "Why did you make Touya forfeit? As if it wasn't bad enough I beat him…" Shindou said. "I did no such thing, I was playing my best game as I expected from him, he should have done better, I bet his father won't like it when he hears about it…" Sakura said as she left Shindou behind.

**XxXxXx**

'I can't forgive the Go world for ruining my family name. Every year, we've had to change it…I hate the name Takamoto…I won't have that as my last name…' Sakura cried before she went to bed.

**XxXxXx**

Shindo had actually woken up early that morning to go find out who the girl was, something wasn't right. "Sai, do you know anything about her? Like what's her problem? She didn't have to make Touya cry like that…though I admit, that was a little funny…but that's not the point!" Shindo asked the spirit Fujiwara no Sai.

"There is a certain aura around her, one only a serious Go player would have. I have only encountered few who could posses this aura…you should get to know her more…" Sai said as he watched Shindo make his bed somewhat.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll bump into her sometime soon," Shindo said as he flashed a smile Sai's way.

* * *

**Like I said, a little OOC at times, and I'll try to think of a way to include her past into it. Please review!**

**--Sakura**


End file.
